


Reverence

by hibiren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional, Feelings, Ficlet, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, tsengru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ten minutes have passed since Rufus called Tseng into his office with no other instruction than to arrive unaccompanied. Seven minutes since Tseng entered the room alone as directed to stand before him. Five minutes since a single order left Rufus’ lips:On your knees.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa I don't usually create tsengru (even though I really enjoy the ship hhhhhhhh) - but the other night this scene just came to me and I had to write it down! I hope it's okay ; u ; I wanted to post a small something in between working on a couple other fics! <3 <3 this image was just so vivid in my head I had to write it out!

A chill settles in the air, not quite visible but heavy and almost _tangible_ in the low light. Tseng inhales slowly and clasps his hands together behind his back. The strain in his lungs has him briefly questioning whether or not he had been holding his breath…

Ten minutes have passed since Rufus called Tseng into his office with no other instruction than to arrive unaccompanied. Seven minutes since Tseng entered the room alone as directed to stand before him. Five minutes since a single order left Rufus’ lips:

_On your knees._

No smirk rises on Rufus’ face, no humor in his voice. There’s something on his mind that Tseng slowly pieces together as seconds tick by in silence.

From Tseng’s position, his eyes travel up the sharp lines of the President’s body. Rufus is absolutely beautiful - _powerful,_ in that calculated, confident, precise way so unique to him. Subtle questions call unanswered in the perfect cross of one leg atop the other. Memories of prior nights linger in pristine fabric, every seam a reminder of their past and a promise for more. Desire beckons in the shine of his shoes against the glimmer of the lights. The world outside, _alive,_ moves on even as time itself seems to stop for them in this space.

Those careful, sharp eyes watch Tseng as he remains unmoving. Rufus shifts the instant Tseng glances away as if on cue, leaning forward to rest the tip of his well-polished shoe just beneath Tseng’s chin and tilt his head upwards so their eyes can meet once again.

Control.

That’s what this is all about.

Control, power, understanding, loyalty.

And _freedom._

“Tseng,” Rufus says; the name on his lips is a whisper, almost a plea. A private confession that echoes through the wide expanse of the room.

“Sir,” Tseng answers back, unwavering. This is a game they’ve played before. A game that now has a whole new set of rules. Consequences.

_You don’t have to say anything,_ Tseng wants to say. But he knows better than to open his mouth right now. He swallows his words, and Rufus withdraws to his former position; this time with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin resting in his palm.

The smile on Rufus’ face is enough.

_I know._

“Come here,” Rufus says suddenly, tapping the other arm of the chair as he speaks.

Tseng obeys and slowly stands, moving forward enough to break what little distance there had been between them. His arms are still behind his back, but when Rufus extends his hand, Tseng takes it without a second thought. A flicker of nervousness dances behind Tseng’s eyes as he blinks, but it disappears the moment Rufus stands and steps closer. Their bodies almost touch, the lapels of their jackets barely brushing. Eyes meet once again and this time, Tseng doesn’t hold his breath.

A strange feeling washes over Tseng as Rufus’ hand pulls away from his to instead linger over his cheek, not enough to touch. Tseng freezes the second Rufus’s fingertips finally make contact, but those fingers turn from _cautious_ to _insistent_ as his thumb slowly runs along Tseng’s bottom lip. Tseng’s eyes slip closed as his arms wrap around Rufus’ waist. It’s the first genuine act of intimacy Tseng has offered, unprompted, in a long while.

“Kiss me,” Tseng finds himself saying, but he can hardly get the words out before their lips collide and their tongues move against each other in an overwhelming rush.

Between kisses, Rufus manages a breathy chuckle and whispers, “I intend to do much _more_ than that tonight, trust me,” before he takes a handful of Tseng’s hair into his fist and gives it a quick - but not harsh - tug.

The groan that escapes Tseng is loud enough that it surprises them both. Heat rises against Tseng’s skin, beneath his clothes, builds between them as Rufus brings his teeth down on Tseng’s lip as if to claim every inch of Tseng’s body all to himself. But there’s only so much they can do right here, right now. And they’re both well aware of their circumstances.

When they part again to catch their breath, the room no longer feels as cold. As unfamiliar. Rufus steps back and returns to his seat in front of the desk, brushes a stray hair out of his face. Tseng runs his fingers through his own hair as he steps back and they resume their former roles, letting the game continue.

“I expect to see you back here, alone, after your shift ends,” Rufus says, calmly adding with just the faintest of smirks barely visible, “You and I have… a lot of work to do tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts on this! I'm definitely not an expert tsengru writer but I really tried my best ; u ;
> 
> If you wanna keep up with me, you can find me as [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula) on twitter! (my blog space is 18+)


End file.
